


Oh you know, just working

by Hukki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Futa Pidge, Futanari, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I wanted to write futa Pidge don't kill me please, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, although I used they/them pronouns so I hope I don't get yelled at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukki/pseuds/Hukki
Summary: Ever since Pidge turned 16, them and their girlfriend have a little trouble keeping their hands to themselves. While Pidge is working on something for their lion, Allura comes in and has a thing she desires from the green paladin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Voltron fan fic that I'm not really proud about. From the beginning I shipped Allura and Pidge and knew it wasn't popular! But I'm gonna try and fill this website with my otp! Just a little one shot to get myself started?

Pidge typed rapidly, trying to add on some new defensive mechanisms to their lion. Being completely invested into their work, they didn't noticed a certain princess dropping in. Allura smiled to herself as she noticed the green paladin typing away. She leaned against the side and continued to watch, not knowing if to disturb them or not. 

'Such a small area, I wonder if there's enough room to do the action I please.' Finally sinking into the thought of why she came here in the first place. She laid a hand upon Pidge's shoulder, causing them to flinch and drop their laptop. Pidge immediately looked up and blushed as they noticed their girlfriend. 

"Finally, took you awhile to learn of my presence." Allura leaned against the control panel and poked Pidge's nose. Earning an embarrassed smile from the younger person. Pidge awkwardly rubbed the back of their neck and continued to smile at Allura; a blush spreading over their cheeks. 

"Sorry, I was just so... concentrated..." They closed their laptop and put it off to the side somewhere. Giving Allura their full attention this time, the smile never left their lips. Pidge opened their arms, waiting for their tall girlfriend to come sit. Allura accepted greatly and took her seat on Pidge's lap. 

"Well I'm here, now I think you have other things to pay attention to." She leaned down and pressed a soft chaste kiss to Pidge's lips. Giving a little buck of her hips, earning a yelp from Pidge's lips. The two had waited until Pidge was 17 to interact in such sexual activities. But that didn't go as planned when Allura mistook Pidge's 16th as their 17th. 

 

Since then the two always found a reason to stop what they're doing and invest their time in some sexual activity. Which sometimes got a little out of hand, good thing Pidge had some self control. Although, being a teenager with raging hormones and a hot older girlfriend; made it a bit hard to not crave the attention. 

"A-Allura we're in t-the lion." 

"I know that." 

A smirk tugged its way onto her lips while letting her hands open Pidge's shorts. Allura was met with the sight their compression shorts. She pulled her lover into a passionate kiss and yanked down Pidge's underwear. "Don't worry I'm sure it won't affect it." 

Pidge chuckled while Allura disappeared between their legs, letting out a soft moan. Allura decided that to get her lovely green paladin nice and hard, she would give them their favorite foreplay. Pidge gasped as Allura swirled her tongue around the head of their penis.

 

"O-oh god." They took their hand and tangled it in Allura's white hair, giving a thrust of their hips. Pidge felt a stifled giggle from Allura and smiled to their self, enjoying how they were licked to their full length. 

Allura closed her eyes and took the penis down her throat, moaning as tears leaked from her eyes. Her head bobbed back and forth, creating friction to excite the small paladin. "A-Allura if you keep this up I'm gonna-" Pidge grunted and came inside the girl's mouth, filling it to the point that it made her cough. 

Pidge laid back slumped against their chair, erection still going proud. Allura lifted her dress and got onto Pidge's lap, going in for a kiss but was stopped. "U-uh can't you shrink yourself down a bit so it's not that awkward ?" 

"Not at all, don't worry I'll do the work this time." She yanked her undergarments to the side and grabbed Pidge's penis. Allura pushed the tip against her soaked entrance, letting out a soft moan. "I don't mind it at all." She slid down and let out a loud moan, enjoying the feeling of being filled. 

"O-oh my gosh." 

Pidge groaned and thrusted their hips softly, moaning at the feeling of Allura's insides. The two didn't bother to use any type of protection, considering Allura was a different species; and they weren't completely sure Pidge can produce children. 

"You feel exquisite inside me my green paladin." She began to move her hips, biting her bottom lip as she held onto the top of Pidge's chair. Pidge couldn't help but blush, feeling their hips move faster up into Allura. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as both of them sped up their movements. 

 

Pidge wrapped their arms around Allura's waist and nuzzled the woman's chest, her hips bucking quickly. They didn't exactly have the biggest dick out there, but one thing for sure is that Pidge knew how to use it. Allura whimpered when Pidge hit a particular spot inside of her. "Y-yes ~ right there Pidge!" She threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. 

"Y-your so beautiful Allura, I love you so much!" Pidge stood up, surprisingly lifting up Allura. They smiled and kept thrusting, taking Allura by surprise. 

"T-that's a new move." She chuckled then let out a loud moan, feeling herself get closer to climaxing. 

"I worked out just for this, but I can't keep it up for long." They kissed Allura and thrusted roughly, trying to get them both to bliss. After a couple more thrusts Pidge found their legs about to give out. "C-Crap I'm going down." 

"Don't worry I got this!" Allura grabbed the chair and pulled them back onto it. She smiled to herself when Pidge let out a sigh of relief and kissed them deeply. It was like time slowed down, pulling both of them to a stop. Their eyes locked and a smile tugged at both of their lips. 

 

Then the next thrust did it for both of them, they went still and moaned out loudly. Allura gasped out as she felt Pidge cum inside, she flushed and giggled. Loving the feeling of Pidge's essence inside of her, they shared one last kiss before Allura slid off. Biting her bottom lip as cum leaked from her core. 

"Hey Pidge how's those new defensive mechanisms going?" Coran dropped into the cockpit then stopped, noticing Allura staring at him with flushed cheeks and a dreamy expression. He internally groaned and left as fast we could, saying loudly "Why is it me always walking in on them huh? Why can't it be Keith or Shiro?!"


End file.
